


Ebb and Flow

by thyrza



Series: Assemble, Disassemble, Reassemble [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Earth-TRN123, Gym Sex, M/M, More than Friends with Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Team Mom and Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: After an encounter with the Winter Soldier ends in Captain America having to save his arch-nemesis the Red Skull, followed by a dead-end mission to Belarus with Falcon, Steve could stand to blow off some steam. Thankfully, Tony has some great ideas how that can be accomplished.(Post-Episode 2x04, "Ghosts of the Past.")





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't current or don't watch Avengers Assemble, spoilers ahoy! As always, episode summary provided in the end notes.

Steve Rogers might have been a man out of time, but lately, the past was coming back to haunt with greater regularity than even he was comfortable experiencing. The best friend robot Howard Stark had built for Tony was one thing - strange, but sweet, in its own way that was probably left to billionaire geniuses to understand - but Bucky ...

No,  _ not _ Bucky, not really. Steve kept forgetting, and maybe that was his biggest problem. James Buchanan Barnes, on paper, had died before the war ended, before Steve himself went into the ice. The Winter Soldier, the man who wore Bucky’s face and was everything and nothing like Steve’s best friend, was all that remained. Steve had known Bucky was out there, of course; this was hardly his first encounter with the Winter Soldier, but still he thought he may never grow used to this strange new reality.

And Steve, he understood that Bucky - the Winter Soldier - wanted revenge on the Red Skull for making him what he was. Hell, it seemed like enough of an injustice to Steve that he could survive seventy years on ice, wake up in the twenty-first century, and find that the Red Skull was still lurking around to wreak havoc on the world.

They might have won the day in the end, Steve might have saved Bucky from making a terrible decision, but it didn’t feel like much of a victory.

Steve just wanted to be alone after it all, so of course Tony found him.

Tony stood in the doorway of the gym, watching while Steve worked to demolish a heavy bag. If the circumstances were more ordinary, Tony might have cracked a joke about having neither bottomless pockets nor an endless supply of punching bags, but now was not the time.

Steve grunted as he punched the bag again, almost wishing Tony  _ would _ say something, do something, that signified normalcy.

Instead, Tony just waited until Steve paused to mop the sweat from his brow before he said, soft and simply, “Hey.”

The bag swung back on its chain, seams offering an ominous creak.

Steve took a step back and lowered his hands, breathing heavily. Just the way his chest was heaving called attention to the fact that Steve had probably been at it longer than he thought, which explained why Tony came looking for him.

“Hey,” Steve said. It came out more reluctantly than he intended. At least he didn't follow it up by demanding to know what Tony wanted.

“I didn’t realize you and Sam were already back from Belarus,” Tony said. It was definitely an exaggeration; Tony always knew what his team was doing, so the implication instead was,  _ you didn’t tell me you were back _ .

“A dead end,” Steve said, turning away from the bag to look at Tony.

Tony stepped a little further inside. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah.”

“How did Sam do?” Tony asked.

“Sam was great,” Steve said. He stared hard at Tony. “You didn’t come here to ask about Sam.”

Tony stepped closer still. “I came here because I’m concerned about you.”

Steve looked down as Tony took one of his hands and began to undo the wrappings. “You don’t need to worry about me, Tony.”

“Careful, Steve,” Tony said. “You’re starting to sound like me.” He switched hands, and crumpled the tape when he was done, letting it fall to the floor.

“There are worse role models out there,” Steve said. He glanced down at the tape, then looked back to Tony’s face.

“If you’re about to say  _ you’re _ a worse role model, then you really are gonna sound like me.” Tony raised his eyebrows.

That made Steve laugh in spite of himself.

“Hey, I finally managed to make grumpy Cap smile,” Tony said proudly. He placed a hand on Steve’s chest, letting it slide gradually down to Steve’s abdomen. Tony’s palm was warm, his touch firm and purposeful.

Steve stiffened up a little, drawing in a sharp breath. He glanced around the gym, like he could and would actually worry they might be caught; like he hadn’t kicked off their habit of fooling around in not entirely private locations, when he decided it would be a great idea to give Tony a blowjob in the middle of the kitchen.

“I know you,” Tony went on. “You’re here wallowing in your guilt, putting your own face on that punching bag.”

“I’m not -”

Tony pressed the index finger of his other hand to Steve’s lips. “I know a thing or two about guilt,” he said. “I know you hold yourself responsible for what happened to Bucky, and for all the things that might happen to Sam.”

Steve frowned beneath Tony’s touch.

“I’m not going to tell you that’s not valid,” Tony said. “You know I’ve had my own issues when it comes to the safety of the team. It’s part of being a leader.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, making Tony laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, since when did I become the one doing the pep talks?” Tony asked. He dropped his hand from Steve’s lips and finished, “But you’re right, I didn’t come here to ask about Sam.”

Steve glanced down at Tony’s other hand, which still rested on Steve’s abdomen, then his eyes darted back up to Tony’s face. “Then ...”

“Yeah,” Tony answered with a little grin. He pushed on Steve, and Steve let himself be moved back a step, until his back hit the punching bag. The heavy bag swayed a little on its chain; it wouldn’t be enough to hold Steve’s weight upright, but then, Tony had to know that already.

Steve reached back and placed his hands on the sides of the bag, holding it, and himself, in place.

“I came here to remind you there’s more than one way of blowing off steam,” Tony said.

“Tony ...”

Tony paused, leaning in, his mouth inches from Steve’s lips. “Don’t tell me you’re worried we’ll get caught.”

“Actually,” Steve said, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “I was going to say that’s a brilliant idea.”

Now, Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, I’m surprised, but I’ll take it.”

As Tony kissed him, Steve couldn’t help being momentarily overwhelmed by how damn much he  _ loved _ Tony Stark. It was something he had denied acknowledging for a long time, and now he felt ridiculous for having ever bothered trying to fight it. Tony was wonderful, caring ...

Tony was dropping to his knees and had Steve’s cock in his mouth before Steve could finish that thought. He hadn’t even noticed Tony getting into his pants.

“Oh my God,” Steve groaned, dropping his head back against the bag. It was surprisingly difficult to stay upright like this, balancing his bare feet carefully on the cushioned gym mat, and clutching onto the hard vinyl of the punching bag behind him.

Tony was clearly in a mind to give no quarter at the moment, either; he had one hand on Steve’s hip in a tight grip, the other circling the base of Steve’s cock. Tony’s head bobbed in a steady rhythm, cheeks hollowed as his lips slid up and down Steve’s length.

Steve’s thighs quivered with the effort of standing still; if he moved, he was definitely going to lose his balance, and this incredibly erotic moment would be, well, completely ruined. It took a much more intense amount of concentration than Steve would have thought.

And, Steve realized - as Tony took him deeper, as Tony slid a finger back to rub at the sensitive spot behind Steve’s balls, making him see stars - that was probably the idea.

Tony didn’t give Steve’s brain to catch up before he swallowed Steve down so completely that Tony’s nose bumped against Steve’s skin - and that was enough to set Steve off, to send him right over the edge with a shout he was too far gone to muffle.

By the time Steve came down from it enough to pay attention, Tony had swallowed and pulled off, and was sitting back on his heels, licking his lips with a deeply satisfied smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. Steve wanted to be annoyed, but he was too deeply sated, himself, and his legs had gone a little like jelly, so Steve gave in to the urge to slide down to the floor, himself.

Steve fell all the way onto his back on the mat, and sprawled there, staring at the ceiling.

Tony’s face appeared in his field of vision after a moment, good humor, tinged with a hint of concern, in his expression. “You alright, there, Cap?”

Steve reached up, cupped his hand around the back of Tony’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Tony moved closer rather obligingly, and soon enough was draped across Steve, making it easy for Steve to roll them over a moment later.

“Thank you,” Steve murmured, when he broke away from the kiss.

“Just trying to keep you from getting lost in there,” Tony said.

Of course, as selfless as Tony made his motivations out to be, there was no denying that his dick was hard, pressing as it was right into Steve’s hip. Steve raised an eyebrow, glancing down.

“Hey, I’m a caring boyfriend, not a martyr,” Tony added, grinning.

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed Tony again, a hand sliding down Tony’s flank, rucking up the fabric of his t-shirt, pushing down past the waistband of Tony’s pants. Steve caressed the curve of Tony’s ass, squeezing gently, drawing a moan from Tony, who squirmed against him.

Without breaking the kiss, Tony reached down and grabbed Steve’s wrist, guided his hand a bit further, and -

Steve broke the kiss in his surprise, eyes wide as his fingertips found the slick cleft of Tony’s ass. “Tony?”

“What?” Tony asked, face schooled into as innocent an expression as Tony Stark could manage. “I  _ might _ have gotten a little excited, gotten you a welcome home surprise.”

“That’s -” Steve paused, waiting for his brain to catch up for the second time since Tony came down to the gym.

“Really hot?” Tony suggested hopefully.

“That,” Steve agreed, and kissed him again.

Tony had clearly not only slicked himself up in advance, but worked himself open, too; the thought of Tony preparing himself in anticipation of this, long fingers stretching his own ass, sent a jolt of heat straight down to Steve’s cock, which was already getting hard again.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Steve said, pulling back to gaze down at Tony admiringly. Tony really was gorgeous like this, disheveled with his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking up, clothes in disarray, and Steve took the opportunity to kiss him one more time before he grabbed Tony’s hip and flipped him over.

Tony went easily, landing on elbows and knees, a pleased moan escaping his lips. “I love you, too,” he answered, before curving his back and putting his ass higher in the air. “Now please fuck me, I’ve been waiting a week for this.”

Steve rolled his eyes again, unable to believe  _ he _ was the one worried about ruining a moment, just a little while ago. He tugged down Tony’s pants past his hips and settled in behind him. Steve wasn’t quite there yet, even with his super soldier refractory period, so he slid a finger inside Tony instead.

“Steve,” Tony gasped. “Come on, don’t tease me.”

“How is this teasing you?” Steve asked, right before he added a second finger and quite purposefully found Tony’s prostate with a curl of his fingertips.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tony whined, his hips bucking forward. “ _ Steve _ .”

Steve shook his head, but withdrew his fingers after a moment and stroked himself, his dick obligingly filling out to its full length with relatively little encouragement. He lined himself up and began to carefully press inside, taking things slowly not just for Tony’s sake, but for his own; after a week, Steve was feeling rather deprived, too.

Tony wasn’t shy about working back onto Steve’s dick, either; he rocked his hips back, taking Steve further inside, and didn’t stop until their mutual movement had Steve’s hips flush against Tony’s ass. Steve took a moment to steady himself, to adjust, then he placed his hands on Tony’s hips and began to move. He took it slow at first, concentrating more on depth than speed, having already come once - but Tony was impatient in comparison, circling his hips back onto Steve, pushing for more.

“Steve,” Tony said, muffled by the way he had pressed his face into his own folded arms on the mat, “ _ move _ .”

Steve didn’t need all  _ that _ much encouragement to take hold of Tony’s hips and fall into a rhythm, steady and sure. He rocked deep into Tony, but pulled back nearly all the way before pushing in again, taking care to angle his hips every few thrusts so that his cock would brush Tony’s prostate, the move dragging a sharp moan from Tony each time.

“Oh, I missed you,” Tony said after a period of silence filled mostly by the sound of their harsh breathing and their bodies moving together. “I missed  _ this _ .”

“I missed you, too,” Steve said, and he bent himself further over Tony, getting better leverage to pick up his speed. He shifted to hold himself up on one hand, while his other reached around to grip Tony’s cock, giving Tony a tight hold to thrust into.

It wasn’t long before Tony’s usual soft words of praise and encouragement had filtered down into a wordless stream of needy sounds, through which Steve could mostly make out “come on” and “Steve” and “please.”

“I’m with you, Tony,” Steve said, a gentle reassurance in counter to the way he tightened his hand around Tony’s dick.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ \- Steve!” Tony cried out a few seconds later, as he came hard over Steve’s hand and the padded gym mat beneath them.

Steve straightened up and put his focus on Tony for a long moment, working him through and down from the high of his climax, before he came back around to an acute awareness of his own need and desire to come. It would be his second orgasm in just a little while and Steve tended not to be greedy, but he wasn’t a saint and it was impossible to ignore the effects of Tony clenching down around him when he came.

“Ohhh,” Tony said after a few seconds, sounding completely blissful and satisfied and entirely too lazy to actually be of any help in this situation.

Steve patted his hip. “You okay, there?” he asked, paraphrasing Tony’s earlier question to him.

Tony grunted softly. “Yep, I’m good,” he said, and he pushed up onto his elbows before, in far from the day’s first - and probably not its last - surprising move, he sat up and sank back onto Steve’s lap.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Steve said, as he sank deep inside Tony, surrounded by Tony’s warmth and feeling oddly (maybe not so oddly) comforted by the weight of Tony’s body on his thighs, back against his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and bent his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply. “This is good.”

“That’s why they call me a genius, sweetheart,” Tony said confidently. “Now come on, I wanna feel you come inside me.”

Steve didn’t need the encouragement, although he appreciated it. The positioning was a little new to him, and definitely awkward without a headboard or something else to lean back against, but it didn’t take him long to figure things out. He moved one palm up to rest against Tony’s chest, the other hand dropping to Tony’s hip to help guide him up and down again, while Steve rocked his own hips up into Tony.

It was hard to move quickly like this, but Steve didn’t mind; he concentrated on keeping it hard and deep, and found himself getting wound up by the way Tony moaned, overstimulated, every time Steve hit his prostate again. Steve came quietly the second time, muffling himself against Tony’s shoulder, indulging himself in trying out a little something new by biting down there - which, judging from the way Tony cried out in pleasure, did not go unappreciated.

Tony sagged back against Steve in the wake of their respective orgasms, his head lolling back against Steve’s shoulder, a hand coming up to awkwardly and with bad aim, pat at the side, then back, of Steve’s head.

“That was ... totally worth the wait,” Tony said.

Steve snorted softly. “Maybe I should go away more often.”

“Now, I didn’t say all that.”

“Hmm.” Steve nuzzled Tony’s hair, then gradually shifted them both up - ignoring Tony’s protests - and righted their clothes, becoming amused as he realized they really had only bothered getting the bare minimum out of the way. “I think we need to hit the showers.”

Tony got to his feet with Steve’s help, glancing down at the wet spot on the mat.

Steve followed his gaze and had an internal debate before concluding, “The nanobots will clean it up.”

“Naughty,” Tony said, but he was grinning.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s head upstairs.”

  


* * *

  


  


Steve had good intentions of taking a shower and pulling Tony into bed to cuddle, but with Tony being the hedonistic genius that he was, somehow that translated into a bath in Tony’s giant bathtub once they were there. Still, he couldn’t deny it seemed to be just what he needed, even if he felt a little more like he was in a hot swimming pool than anyplace he was meant to take a bath. They cleaned up in comfortable silence, then settled in for a soak, Tony settled in on one end and Steve at the other, their legs overlapping somewhere in the middle.

Tony had his head tipped back against the lip of the tub and looked close to drifting off, until Steve spoke.

“Thank you, by the way.”

Tony opened his eyes, brows drawn together in confusion. “For what? Are you thanking me for the sex, because -”

“ _ Tony _ .” Steve shook his head, but his exasperation was fond. “Thank you for ... always being here. For always knowing what I need.”

“Of course,” Tony said, and he still looked a little confused, even as he smiled back at Steve. “We’re in this together. Not just as team leaders, but as partners.”

Steve ducked his head. “You’re right.”

“So next time,” Tony added, lightly nudging Steve’s leg with his foot, “you  _ can _ come talk to me, you know.”

“I know, I just -” Steve sighed.

“Like I said, I get it,” Tony said. “I really do. And I even know a thing or two - or a thousand - about needing space. But you wouldn’t expect me, or any of the other Avengers, to go through things alone. So don’t expect it of yourself, either.”

Even then, even though he knew Tony was right, Steve hesitated, his stubborn nature resisting the logic. But he loved and trusted Tony, and he knew they were better together. They balanced each other out, they had each other’s backs, and maybe - maybe if Steve had always treated his other teammates that way, he wouldn’t have lost Bucky.

But it was too late for that now, wasn’t it? Too late for  _ what ifs _ , he had to move forward.

“Okay,” Steve said softly, and he reached across the water to take Tony’s hand in his own. “Next time, we’re in this together.”

“Always,” Tony agreed, and he moved in for a kiss.

They would be fine, Steve knew - he would be fine - as long as they had each other.

  


* * *

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> S02E04 goes like this: Winter Soldier shows up, kidnaps Red Skull from Avengers custody, ties him to a rocket/bomb in a bizarrely Snidely Whiplash-like fashion, and Steve has to stop his former best friend from doing something that Bucky Barnes would have regretted (for the record, blowing up a city, not blowing up the Red Skull). In the process, this damages Steve's burgeoning mentorship of Falcon, as being reminded of Bucky's fate makes Steve reluctant to take on a young partner. The rest of the team knows that this is a particularly sore spot for Cap, including Tony. The episode ends with Steve taking Sam on a mission to go look for signs of Winter Soldier in Belarus, but I assume it's a dead end since, well, Winter Soldier doesn't show up again outside of flashbacks any time soon.
> 
> On a note relating to Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes: AA is patently unclear on how much of EMH or MCU it incorporates. Winter Soldier's backstory seems to indicate some level of EMH influence (he was brainwashed by Hydra/Red Skull rather than the Soviets), and he has the weird transformer-robo-arm. But EMH portrayed more of a 616 kid!Bucky prior to that, whereas AA season 2 implies that Bucky was more of an MCU type friend. So ... uh ... I worked with that as best I could, sorry if anything is confusing - the canon is pretty darn confusing, too!


End file.
